Philip Innes Fraser
Real Name: Philip Innes Fraser Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Kitwanga, British Columbia Date: June 18, 1988 Case Details: Twenty-five-year-old Philip Fraser left his Anchorage, Alaska home to go to Evergreen College in Washington State on June 14, 1988. On June 17, after losing two days to car trouble, Philip crossed into Canada. While at the border checkpoint, his two firearms were seized by the patrol agents because it was illegal for Americans to bring firearms into Canada. An hour later, he was on his way. The next day, a male hitchhiker was dropped off at the 40 Mile Flat Cafe, owned by Gaye Frocklage and her daughter, Tina. The cafe is 600 miles from the border checkpoint. The man entered the cafe and the Frocklages felt that something was wrong with him. They felt that his behavior was so strange that they thought he had escaped from a mental institution. A few minutes later, Philip drove up to the cafe, and began searching his car for something. Tina then went out to pump gas for another customer and said hello to Philip. The hitchhiker then paid for his meal, left the cafe, and asked Philip for a ride. He at first refused, but the man began running after the car and Philip then decided to give the man a ride. This was the last time Philip was seen alive. Eight hours later and 200 miles south of the cafe, the hitchhiker flagged down Eddie and Pauline Olson of Kitwanga, claiming that he was having car trouble. The Olsons could tell that he was nervous, but they assumed that he was just afraid of staying in the area alone. They agreed to tow him back to their home. They even let him stay the night in the basement of their home. The next morning, the man told the Olsons that he was Philip Fraser, that his parents were doctors in Anchorage, and that he was going to college in the United States to study medicine. He also mentioned that he wanted to sell his car for a plane ticket. Eddie asked if he could wait until Monday so that they could have the purchase go through customs, but the hitchhiker refused, saying that he had to leave soon. The Olsons became suspicious when the man pulled out two wallets and began to behave secretively. He went out to repair the car, which had a broken fan belt. He then drove away and was never seen again. Twelve hours after the hitchhiker left the Olsons, Philip's burned out car was found at a car wash 300 miles from the Olson home. It is presumed that the hitchhiker set the fire to destroy evidence. Six weeks later on July 27, Philip's body was found in a gravel turnaround seventy miles from the Olson home. He had been shot to death with a pistol. Sadly, his murder remains unsolved. Suspects: The mysterious hitchhiker is the prime suspect in Philip's murder. He has never been identified. The hitchhiker is a Caucasian male, 5'9", weighs 225 pounds, has a flabby belly, and has brown hair and brown eyes. At the time of the murder, he was between 20 and 25 years of age. Today, he would be in his late 40s or early 50s. He is believed to be familiar with the Toronto area and the Seattle, Washington area. Investigators believe that the hitchhiker learned everything he could about Philip and then killed him. They believe he used Philip's identity after the murder. He may still have Philip's credit cards, checkbook, passport, and birth certificate, which have never been found. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the January 15, 1992 episode. Some sources have his first name spelled as "Phillip". Results: Unsolved. Recently, there has been some speculation that Philip was the victim of a Canadian serial killer named Michael McGray. McGray murdered several hitchhikers around the time of Philip's death. He also matches the description of Philip's suspected killer. However, he has not been conclusively linked to this case, which remains unsolved. Sadly, Philip's father, Dr. Robert Innes Fraser, passed away on June 5, 2014. Links: * Philip Fraser at Unsolved.com * Tourist Alert * Alaskan was shot * Looking for killing leads - Police comb dump * Searching for leads * Mounties seek clues in death of Alaskan * Police hunt for clues in killing * Canadians Trace Movements Of Murdered Anchorage Man * Phlip Fraser on the Unresolved Podcast * Philip Fraser at Find a Grave ---- Category:British Columbia Category:Alaska Category:1988 Category:Murder Category:Disappearances Category:Road-Related Cases Category:Unsolved